Art of War
by smileyboo101
Summary: Its a land where you live and you die with your pride. When it's all you have, only way you'll survive. And you hide what you know just to keep them alive, when you love. But my love just died...


I listened to the hustle and bustle of my maids as I lay in my bed, pretending to sleep. Today was the big day. The day I was to meet my fiancé...

* * *

**_(Elsewhere)_**

"Why are you in such a rush?" The aging muscular man looked to the woman, formally known as his wife yet the word held no such meaning. Though she just asked him a question, he had no intentions of answering until she gave him a look.

"The queen of Fidelitas comes today and I don't need her having a bad taste in her mouth about my kingdom" The queen took offense to that last statement and put her hand on his shoulder, making him turn around.

"You mean our kingdom"

"I say what I mean and mean what I say" He politely dropped her hand and went along his way. The queen watched him leave in disgust, but then left to check upon her son. As she reached his corridor, she noticed his guard. The young dedicated brunette looked as if he stood with a purpose.

"Luke, on duty so early?" The youthful, handsome young man looked into his best friend's mother's manipulating eyes.

"I'm on duty when I am called" The queen rolled her eyes and attempted to move passed him but he quickly retaliated."I'm sorry Your Highness but I have strict orders from the prince to not let anyone beyond this point" He avoided her eyes yet it wasn't exactly working...

"His is not inside fraternizing with _her_ is he?"

"I'm sorry but-" He was interrupted when the queen moved closer and her voice became harsher.

"Luke McLean the Third, do I need to press order again." Without another word, Luke moved to the side letting the queen past. She quickly strode past him and further into the corridor to hear screams of pleasure. The queen's face scrunched in disgust as she barges into her son's room.

"I guess the phrase one night stand means nothing to you young woman does it?" She watched as the couple in bed quickly broke away from their festivities and she ran behind the blind to put clothes on. Her son just sat up in bed, unphased by his mother's sudden appearance.

"Good Morning, Mother" He rubbed his eyes as if he was actually sleeping.

"Don't try to make things better. The day you're future queen arrives you bring some prostitute home to play with? Have I taught you nothing?" The girl, now clothed, stepped towards the queen with some sort of dignity.

"Excuse me but I am not a prostitute!"

"You might as well be since you are no longer a virgin nor married. What righteous and respectful man will want you now? Certainly not my boy. He's to be married soon and his future wife will be arriving so leave" The girl looked at the queen's cold eyes then back to the boy who lie in the bed.

"You are the future king, will you let her speak to me as such?" The boy grabbed his near-by robe and slid it on.

"Anna, you're right. I will not let my mother kick up out." I got up from the bed and walked along with her in tow. "I will escort you out." The girl made comments in protest. But once she reached the door she looked into his eyes.

"Do you think that was a good show?" She asked the question in a hushed tone.

"Perfect. I'll send for you once this is over." She smiled at him before turning away. The boy turned back to his mother in boredom. "Luke and I will have to have a conversation soon about this you know."

"You will do no such thing as he has done his job. But you! Why do you have to be the hard-headed one? Boomer and surprisingly Butch are both downstairs preparing for YOUR wife's arrival."

"This has what to do with me?"

"EVERYTHING!" The queen began to pace but quickly seized. "I will not deal with you, my blood pressure is high enough. I'll let your father deal with you. If you believe that the Queen of Fidelitas will put up with this kind of behavior then you are mistaken"

"If she won't deal with it then we don't have to get married" The queen slapped the boy in such a quick and swift motion.

"Do you not understand the reasoning behind this marriage?" Brick just stared at her with his emotion-filled red eyes. "We need an alliance to survive or our whole kingdom will go to shit. Do you want that? I know I don't. I chose you to be the heir to save this family. Don't make me regret that choice." The queen kissed his forehead before turning to leave. "Now I'll send the maids in to take away anything unpleasing and to dress you. Please be on time when she arrives." Brick watched his mother leave. He couldn't' help but feel that this marriage wasn't for him... The girl who was arriving wasn't to be his wife but he pressed on anyways and the maidens arrived about begin their duties as told.

"I heard the Queen of Fidelitas was wearing green, would you like to wear green as well?"

"No that is my bother's respectable color and I do not wish to be put in the same category as him."

"I don't see why not, Butch is a fine prince" Brick looked to the maiden that said that and quickly recognized her face.

"I'm guessing you two and still in conversation even though it was ordered against by the king himself. I'm sure the royal couple will be glad to hear the news"

'Oh please Prince Brick, don't utter a word!"

"I won't as long as you help me when I need it" The maiden sighed as she had no choice.

"I swear it"

* * *

The Princess looked at her home once more before leaving for what might be forever. Fidelitas was a gorgeous pace to live and boy did she not want to leave...

"Buttercup can you please hurry along before Apollo comes to take away the sun!" The green-eyes beauty looked to her best friend who also is her personal guard, Mitch. She got into the cart without any other word. "I know you are nervous as I see it in your eyes."

"Nervous? Kinda. I do not know which brother I am set to marry. We did play together as kids when we were younger. All six of us before life got complicated and the reality was placed upon our shoulders. Boomer was too whiny, Butch was heartless and cold and Brick was snobby."

"Wow you are so optimistic about this trip, glad to know you have so much to say about your future husband."

"Make no mistake, they need Fidelitas's alliance more than we need theirs. If anything shifts we leave."

"You're such an impulsive person, my queen" She sighed as she looked out the window.

"I presume that quality about me was overlooked when I was choice as the heir..."

* * *

Horns were signaled throughout the whole kingdom for the arrival of the Queen. As everyone knew of her arrival. Some were more excited than others. The others were waiting for the downfall. Deep into the kingdom's forest was a woman. She was old with age. Seemed to be older than time itself. Wise and she held such power. She circled an ancient tree while chanting such sacred words. With forest seemed to sway with his movements as she casted a spell waiting for the forest to answer her.

Everything was in sync and it was soon disturbed with rough and harsh winds.

Suddenly the woman stopped and looked up at the sky and whispered the words, "The queen has arrived."

* * *

Everyone who held a somewhat important position in the castle now stood in a specific position waiting for the queen's arrival. Guards from both kingdoms were posted and ready. The carriage arrived and the queen inside could slightly be seen yet when the door was opened a man got out. "Have we been deceived?" The blonde man spoke to his dark-haired brother who was standing next to him.

"No you idiot. That's her persona guard. I've come to the conclusion that the Queen they sent is the red-headed girl from our childhood. She always had the qualities of a Queen" They talked not taking their eyes off the carriage. She wasn't coming out until all the royal family came out. So far only the brothers stood in their respectable spots knowing that if their mother heard otherwise, it would be off with their heads. Soon enough the King and his mistress arrives with arms linked. People slightly bowed in respect more for him than for her.

"The nerve of father to bring her out, now we will have to suffer with mother's rage" The blonde was whispering leaning closer to his brother so no one else would hear.

"You mean you will. I have no plans to suffer from her outbursts. Not this time."

"Like you could escape, you know you're her favorite"

"If I'm her favorite then why wasn't I chosen as heir?" Before the blonde boy could respond, they noticed everyone beginning to bow and they turned to realize their mother had arrived. "She just had to make an entrance"

"I think it was more for the eye candy on Father's arm than for anyone else. I wish those two would just stop this foolishness and get back together. People will begin to wonder"

"Boomer, people already began to wonder. Have you not heard word in the kingdom? They know the truth and that's why they think this wedding is being pursued. To cover up their deteriorating love."

"I don't care for any of that right now, where is Brick and who is in the carriage?!" Just as the question was asked, the carriage door was opened and someone was rushing down the aisle. The horns sounded as the girl was helped out of the carriage and Brick was making it to his designated spot before his mother took great notice. He stood tall and regal as he waited for his Queen.

She took her time getting out the carriage, moving at a fast pace only made things worst. When she was completely out she heard someone say "Buttercup, Queen of Fidelitas" She watched as everyone bowed and that's when it hit her. She was Queen.

* * *

Buttercup looked out to see the royal family, recognizing some faces and taking to piece together others. "Which brother do you think you got?"

"Based on where they are standing, I'm guessing I got Brick" buttercup sighed in defeat but some sickened side of her knew this would happen.

"You don't' sound so excited.." Mitch was secretly smiling at her disappointment. She always sets herself up for the worst.

"should I be?" He gave me a look before signalling for me to move on and meet the royal family of Amor. Buttercup bowed to everyone respectfully, recognizing Queen Margret and King Maurice of Amor. She looked to the boys, bowing to all three but having Brick step forward to her.

"Buttercup, oh how I remember such a lovely face" buttercup smiles and lets Brick take her hand but swiftly slides it away before he could bring it to his lips. Only a few noticed but Buttercup has her reasonings. She wasn't going into this a fool, but she couldn't afford to be a stick in the mud either.

"Brick, nice to see you too. Boomer, Butch its been a while. Maurice, Margret and oh i face I don't recognize." Queen Mary quickly dismissed her.

"She's no one really." The King moved her aside and narrowed his eyes at her quickly before introducing the woman to Buttercup. She was beautiful and she seemed to have youth on her side...

"This is my mistress, Annabel and her daughter Anna" Buttercup smiled at them both but couldn't help but feel Anna approved of her being here. She made a mental note to keep tabs on Anna. Behind every woman's hatred, there's a man in the mist.

"Nice meeting you both, I'm sure we will all become very fond of each other." That wasn't a promise, merely a statement. One that meant nothing.

"I hope some will be more fond of each other than others." The queen have Buttercup a small smile with a wink.

"We can only hope. Now may we please go in, I've had a long journey and I would like to rest before tonight's festivities." Buttercup felt Mitch close by, exactly where she needed him. She hasn't been to Amor in years, plus she's a Queen now. She will need more protection than anything. Who could be more trustworthy than her best friend?

"Will someone show us the way?"

"Actually, you have a room far from her corridor so Brick will show Buttercup her room while Mitch will be going somewhere separate." The Queen said the statement as if it was a command but Buttercup de la Fidelitas takes orders from no one.

"I would feel more secure if Mitch was to come with me and I wouldn't have it any other way" Margret was taken back in her statement and sensed a problem but this wasn't the place to address it.

"Very well but I assure you. You are just as secure here as home."

"I whole-heartedly believe you but spare me of my overcautious beliefs. Now if you gentlemen will lead the way" Buttercup walked away with Brick and Mitch in Queen watched her walk away with this look in her eye... How are you to control a Queen that is in perfect control of her power?

* * *

The room was almost as extravagant as the her sister's room but it was not hers but she would never say that to someone. If anyone asked, she loved the room. "I hope you enjoy your stay and everything goes as planned" It sounded as if Brick rehearsed the line time and time again.

"You agree with the alliance including the marriage?" Buttercup was expecting some sore of rebellion, especially since she felt that was a part of brick's personality.

"It's what's best"

"Just because it's best doesn't mean it's right. When I was chosen, I woke up Hades himself. Raising all kinds of Hell. Marriage? ME? The Board must see something in me I don't because I wouldn't have chosen myself"

"Well I'm just taking the responsibility as it comes." Brick tried to leave again buttercup was determined to get more out of him.

"Leaving so soon? I was sure we would have time to truly talk before we are bombarded with questions"

"I handle spotlight well"

"I'm sure you do. I don't want to keep you long, I know your play thing is waiting" Buttercup waited to see his reaction even though he wasn't facing her. Brick stopped stunned for a moment but knew she had no proof. She was fishing without a line.

"There's no such thing" with that he let the room and Mitch entered.

"interrogating him already?"

"No, it was simply small talk gone wrong. Happens quite often with me."

"Yes BC, trouble follows you wherever you go. I know first hand. I'm the only that gets you out of it" Mitch leaned against her fireplace, admiring the stones.

"Well prepare yourself because I sense great danger surrounded this place. Notice it is surrounded by forest and not the village. Bad things occur in the woods and it's only a matter of time before it consumes the castle" Buttercup was on her balcony looking for out into the woods. It slightly frightened her yet it was almost comforting.

"You have more things to worry about then the woods." She turned to look at Mitch in confusion.

"Pertaining to?"

"Which dress are you wearing to the festivities tonight?"


End file.
